In the prior art, doctors mostly use continuous two-dimensional slicing data to obtain the morphology, location, topological structure and other information of pathological tissue by CT (Computed Tomography), MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging), DTI (Diffusion Tensor Imaging), PET (Positron Emission Tomography) and other technologies.
For the existing three-dimensional editors or workstation systems, the original DICOM files will be cut, classified and destroyed, and the surface rendering effect will be finally displayed by means of surface rendering technology, as shown in FIG. 1, and the interior is black invalid data. With the existing three-dimensional imaging technology, we can only view external lesion, which means it cannot identify internal lesions and cannot distinguish the fusion of external lesion and organ. In addition, the fuzzy edge of lesion the unclear boundary, low differentiation, low number of the image frames, which cause dizziness easily, and intuitive and real internal structure of organ cannot be obtained, and the technology is mostly used to provide teaching demonstration, and it cannot effectively help doctors in diagnosis practice. In other words, the above-mentioned three-dimensional editor or workstation can only present a three-dimensional effect, and cannot do the real-time three-dimensional rendering deep into the internal organs, which is to obtain clear lesions and their edge images.
In addition, the point of how to establish the connection between local users (such as editors and developers of medical imaging system) and end users (such as doctors and patients) is becoming more and more important in the field of medical imaging technology, so that the terminal users can realize the dynamic real time rendering of three-dimensional human body images.
In view of this, designing a new medical imaging system and method based on interactive, three-dimensional and dynamic real time rendering of virtual reality is an urgent problem to be solved by relevant technical personnel in the industry. So that it can eliminate the defects and deficiencies mentioned above of the existing technology.